After A Time So Long
by Nnaliseaai
Summary: Apollonius and Celiane meeting again after so many millennia.


_After A Time So Long_

They stood across from each other unable to find any words which would convey the emotions they felt from seeing each other after so many millennia. She looked at the sight of him. The setting sun highlighted the several shades of red in his hair and his crimson eyes stared adoringly back at her.

"Apollonius," though she spoke his name softly she knew he could still hear her.

"Celiane," he spoke her name almost as a caress.

It had been far too long for both of them. She breathed in his scent; the scent that reminded her of the bright rays of the sun and the glowing strength which it possessed. The white and red cloth was still tied around his waist and fabric shredded from all those years of fighting swept down to twine around his legs.

His white wings were spread out majestically behind him; the very wings that he had given up for her sake. The powerful muscles in his bare back commanded the regal feathers. Though he had torn them off in the world they had left behind, they were always a part of him even in this world. They had come back to him. He would have forsaken them all together but alas it was the wings that had given him the power to defeat his enemies and protect the one he loved. He felt that they were both a curse and a blessing. It was his wings that screamed the vast difference between himself and her.

She longed to be in his strong arms again. The arms that would protect her against all that yearned to tear them apart. Both races, man and angel, had scorned the love they held between them. Never had any on either side wished to feel anything but hate and anger towards the other. Though they had at first held those same feelings towards each other, they had vanished and were replaced by entirely new ones; emotions that treasured life instead of destroying it.

He looked upon his love once again. Her cropped blond hair was held back by the dark headband. The blue eyes portrayed all that the soul of mankind had to offer the angelic soul; love, compassion, happiness, and many more. Her black armor encased her upper arms and her legs. Barely any covered the bust of her torso. Her pale stomach was left unprotected to the elements. Though she was still far away he knew that she still stood a whole head shorter than him.

The internal light she possessed had called to his dark angelic soul. Before they had known each other, he had been known as the Angel of Massacre. He had always watched as their harvest beasts collected the pathetic wingless creatures and listened to the screaming of those yet to be collected. He had reveled in their pain and sorrow. At times he had even taken to helping the collecting himself. Though they had need of the wingless ones for their _prana,_ he had wreaked a path of destruction as he killed all he could without mercy and he did this for no other reason other than that he could.

None of his kind dared to stop him. They may have reproached him for it but that was only a mere slap on the wrist. Some of them had become frightened of the rage that overcame him in his moments of destruction. He never stopped until he grew bored with it though soon enough he was back slaughtering the wingless ones.

During one of his many paths of destruction a wingless woman had stepped force from the wreckage behind him and yelled to the heavens that she would avenge all those that had been lost do to his merciless slaughtering. He had been intrigued by this frail wingless creature that dared to stand against him.

He had wasted no time on introductions for he felt no respect for any of her race and he would show her none. When they had clashed in those first few moments of battle, the auras of their souls met in combat as their bodies did and he was awestruck at the beauty and passion that her's held within. He had been confused for her aura was much like a Shadow Angel's.

The longer he was in contact with her aura the more he wondered if it would scorch his. Her passion only intensified as they kept battling. Only a light brush of his against her's shook his entire being and he wanted more. He wanted to be engulfed by that aura and become a part of her. Never had he felt this urge for one other than his kind. He stretched his aura around her's and was almost outdone by the numerous points at which they connected.

Striking quickly he had driven himself into her aura and the world came crashing down around them. Their physical bodies suddenly stopped moving and their attention was on what he just done.

She had never felt anything like it. The pleasure that coursed through her entire being made her gasp. There was an inhuman light wrapped around her. Somehow she knew that it was the Shadow Angel she had been battling. Much more coherent thought could not be done for she was focused on the light and the intense feeling it was pulsing through her. When it moved it brushed against her all at once and would pull back. She would arch against it asking for more.

The light was hot and it embraced her all over. She never wanted it to let go. How could a being such as the Shadow Angel invoke pleasure within her? It was puzzling her. The Angels were supposed to be horrid creatures that lusted after the life force of mankind. He knew the thoughts that were going through her mind but he wanted to dwell on the pleasure that was running threw both of them. He had almost the same thought as her. Mankind was the wingless race; a race that was rooted to the ground and were no better than beasts. The only good they were was for their _prana._

He heard the moans she was making and physically she was writhing against him to get more of what he had given her. He hunched over and pulled her against him roughly and he groaned at the sensations those movements invoked. During the moments they had both been overcome by feelings their bodies had come together to try to feel the same as their auras were. It only made the experience that more exquisite. Suddenly everything became too much and she clutched his shoulders as she screamed. Her aura blasted at him with all she had and he too screamed. This is what it felt like to merge with a wingless one.

Never could he settle for merging with his brethren again. He wanted more of what the woman could offer him. He knew he would be able to get her to merge with him again. He slowly withdrew his aura from her's and watched as she slumped, unconscious, in his arms. _A wingless one has become my undoing _he thought amused. He looked down at her in his arms and smiled; irony at its finest.

They both recalled that first moment they had met and what transpired afterwards. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered what he had been able to make her feel. He gave her a wry smile and spread out his arms to her. "Come to me, Celiane," he requested. "Always Apollonius," was her only reply as she dashed into his waiting arms and he folded his wings around them. At last they were together again after so long and now nothing would come between them.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I recently got into Aquarion and was disappointed at the lack of fanfiction on this site so I decided to try my hand at writing some for it. This is only my second fanfiction that I've written so if there are any mistakes please tell me. I'd really appreciate it. Have a nice day and review please.

**EDIT 4/20/2013** - Wow ... it's been years since I've really taken a look at this story. I'm a little surprised that I get a review every now and then that reminds that it still exists. Well I corrected some of the grammar and spelling mistakes that my 16 year old self made. I would like to think that my writing skills have gotten a little better in 4 years. Anyways I'm glad that people are still able to enjoy this story though I probably won't write anything for Aquarion again. A few months ago when I learned of the "sequel" anime, I checked it out and didn't like how they twisted the story that had already been established. So when I thought that I just might get back into it, I didn't.


End file.
